Fox Kids (2016)
Not to be confused with the Finnish children's television block of the same name. Fox Kids is a children's programming block and a revival of the original Fox Kids (1990-2002) that started on January 2, 2016 on FOX and UniMas under the Unitoons branding, along with Bonjour Television under the Fox Kids on Bonjour branding and Jadeworld under the JadeToons branding. It also airs in Malaysia on 8TV under the Fox Kids on 8TV branding, in the United Kingdom on Dave under the Fox Kids on Dave branding, and in Honduras on Telecadena 7 y 4 under the Unitoons on Telecadena 7 y 4 branding. It is run by Stainton Enterprises airing alot of acquired series. In some areas, Xploration Station and Weekend Marketplace are used as substitutes for Fox Kids. History On September 30th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced that it and fellow conglomerates Apple Entertainment, Inc., OK Labs, and Pentasaurus Media were making agreements with companies to revive the Fox Kids block. The companies included, but not limited to, are: * Saban Brands * 21st Century Fox * Teletoon * YTV * Steve Rotfeld Productions * Viacom (Nickelodeon Productions) * Little Airplane Productions * Nelvana * Greenyworld Studios * TurboPunch, Ltd. * DHX Media * Vooz Character System * Vooz International * Disney * DHX Media * BBC * CBBC * CBeebies * Sony Pictures Television * HG Distribution * Litton Entertainment * HiT Entertainment During November/December 2015, however, OK Labs was acquired by Stainton Enterprises and it mostly merged to "Balls" and Stainton Enterprises. However it was announced for UniMas under the Unitoons branding to air Spanish dubs of Atomic Betty, Jimmy Two Shoes, Fish Hooks, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Maya & Miguel and Dragon Ball Z. Later it, Bonjour Television announced that, under the Fox Kids on Bonjour branding, they would air French dubs of SpongeBob SquarePants, Greeny Phatom, TaleSpin, Inspector Gadget (1984), and Dr. Beanson. Jadeworld, the American TV network of the TVB Group, also announced they would air Chinese dubs of Greeny Phatom, Dr. Beanson, Catgirl and the Clawed Crusaders, and SpongeBob SquarePants under the JadeToons branding. In 2016, 8TV in Malaysia began airing Fox Kids on 8TV, which is a block that first airs in English, and then in Chinese. UKTV also announced the Fox Kids on Dave block, airing on in the United Kingdom on Dave. Please add more Current programs * Greeny Phatom (reruns and new episodes) * Dr. Beanson (reruns) * The Stoptoons * The Powerpuff Girls * Pinky Dinky Doo (E/I) * Blue's Clues (E/I) * Rolie Polie Olie (E/I) * Wow Wow Wubbzy (E/I) * Transformers G1 * Gree Yoshi * SpongeBob SquarePants * Peters Dump * SheZow * Hamtaro * Sports Disasters (E/I) * Chuck Rock (E/I) * Doug * Geo's World * SuperMansion (edited beyond all belief to receive a TV-PG rating) * The Nutshack (edited beyond all belief to receive a TV-PG rating) * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (reruns and new episodes) * Raggedy Ann & Andy * Inspector Gadget (1984) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (E/I) * Mysticons * She-Ra: Princess of Power * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Thomas & Friends (E/I) Category:Programs Category:Channels Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia